Love Does Not Need Word
by Mayyurie Zala
Summary: satu tindakan Sasuke yang membuat Naruto yakin Sasuke mencintainya    weh! g bisa buat summary


**LOVE DOES NOT NEED WORD**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Salad Days by Shinobu Ikonuma**

**Warning : Au, Shounen Ai, ooc, gaje, typo(s), dsb.**

Fic kedua Yurie ini diambil dari salah satu chapter di manga Salad Days. Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jadi aneh.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Naruto POV**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku bersekolah di Konoho Senior High School. Saat ini aku duduk di kelas XI. Kalian tahu apa yang ku lakukan saat ini? Lihatlah!

"Shikamaru, kau sayang padaku tidak?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba, sahabatku pada kekasihnya, Nara Shikamaru. "Ck. Mendokusei," jawab kekasihnya. "Uhh. Ayolah tinggal bilang sayang saja?" Kiba mulai merajuk. "Aku sayang padamu, puas?" ucap Shikamaru tidak niat namun sukses membuat Kiba tersenyum lima jari. "Aku juga sayang Shika-kun. Hehe."

Sekarang kalian pasti mengerti apa yang ku lakukan. Masih belum? Huh. Lihat mereka. Mereka berdua itu menyebalkan. Berpelukan sambil mengumbar kata sayang di depan asrama. Itu artinya orang yang lalu lalang memperhatikan mereka. Dan aku? Aku ditelantarkan sahabat tersayang di depan pintu gerbang asrama. Menyebalkan.

Sejujurnya sih, aku iri juga pada Kiba. Bagaimana tidak. Dengan mudahnya mereka bilang 'aku sayang kamu'. Sementara kekasihku Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran es yang tampan nan angkuh, bilang sayang padaku, mana pernah. Ingat dia jadi tambah kesal.

"Naruto, sudah mau masuk, ya?" tanya Kiba tanpa dosa, yang rupanya masih belum melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kekasih. "Ayo. Lima belas menit lagi gerbang ditutup," ucapku sinis. "Shika, aku masuk dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa besok," ucap perpisahan singkat Kiba pada Shikamaru yang selalu diakhiri dengan -cup- indah tentunya. Shikamaru? Pasang senyum tidak jelas. Membuat wajahnya makin aneh. Beruntung sekali kau mendapatkan Kiba.

**Normal POV**

Setelah Naruto dan Kiba berpisah dengan -sangat tidak ikhlas-Shikamaru, mereka berdua bergegas masuk ke Konoha Male Dorm.

Konoha Dormitory. Berada di daerah pinggiran hutan buatan di tengah-tengah Konoha City. Asrama ini terbagi menjadi dua, yaitu Konoha Male Dorm dan Konoha Female Dorm yang letaknya cukup jauh demi keamanan penghuninya. Bangunannya menyerupai kastil-kastil bergaya Eropa yang menimbulkan kesan elegan dan mewah, dengan pagar tembok setinggi empat meter yang menjadi pembatas dengan dunia luar, dan pintu gerbang yang di atasnya dibuat berbentuk naga -pintu gerbang Keluarga Zaoldyeck Hunter x Hunter itu loh- yang menjadikannya asrama ini benar – benar mewah.

Konoha Dormitory menyediakan tempat mulai untuk siswa-siswi smp sampai mahasiswa. Asrama ini memiliki peraturan yang sangat ketat. Selain pengurus tidak ada orang luar yang boleh memasuki asrama. Karena itu jangan harap bisa memasukan pacar berwujud lawan jenis ke dalam asrama. Tapi kalau sejenis, author tidak melarang a.k.a sanagat mendukung rupanya.

Selain itu, Konoha Dormitory sangat mengutamakan disiplin. Dari disiplin waktu sampai disiplin perilaku. Semua penghuninya diberi jam malam hanya sampai pukul 20.30 p.m. Terlambat satu detik saja, mereka akan diberi sanksi. Apa saja sanksi yang diberikan? Akan terlalu banyak melahirkan paragraf deskripsi yang membuat inti cerita tak sampai-sampai. Jadi? Lewatkan saja.

Kebanyakan pelajar memilih tinggal di Konoha Dormitory selain karena tempat itu masih asri, tempat belajarpun dapat dijangkau dengan mudah walau agak jauh. Bisa dengan bus ataupun kereta. Meskipun berada dipinggiran hutan, transportasi tetap banyak. Kan di kota.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Uchiha bungsu itu?" Kiba bertanya dengan sangat antusias. Dia memang sangat senang mengetahui perkembangan hubungan sang sahabat dengan kekasihnya. Tipikal sahabat sejati. Well, meski Uchiha itu sombong menurut banyak orang, tetapi Kiba harus tetap mengakui bahwa dia sangat tampan, pintar, dan mendekati sosok sempurna. Tapi Shikamaru sama sekali kalah level. Seandainya dia tidak malas dan senang tidur pasti akan sebanding dengan Uchiha bungsu dengan nama depan Sasuke. Mengingat Nara satu ini lebih jenius dibandingkan Sasuke. Tapi kenyataannya sedikit karena sudah resmi pacaran, Kiba wajib mengatakan kekasihnya lebih baik dan tampan. Betul 'kan?

"Hubungan kami biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan aku belum pernah mendengar kata sayang darinya. Bahkan aku yang bilang suka duluan." Naruto mulai bersedih. Wajar saja kekasihnya tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Alasannya? Pertama, Sasuke itu jarang bicara. Dia lebih suka menjadi pendengar, entah baik atau tidak. Kedua, dia lebih suka bertindak. Talk less do more. Ketiga, dai menganut kata yang diwariskan secara turun temurun. Apa itu? Cinta tidak butuh kata – kata untuk mengungkapkannya. Kau rupanya masih bingung Naruto. Atau kau tidak peka pada kekasihmu sendiri?

"Benarkah? Tapi ku kira dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar kata-kat sayana dan sejenisnya."

"Memang. Tapi sekali saja, aku ingin mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Tidak berlebihan ku rasa. Bahkan aku sebenarnya gelisah. Aku takut, dia tidak punya rasa itu padaku. "

"Jadi kau ragu. Bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia kencan besok. Dan tanyakan bagaimana perasaannya padamu."

"Hn. Akan kucoba."

Akhirnya aku menuruti saran sahabatku. Aku mengajak kekasihku kencan. Setelah memaksanya dengan perjuangan yang cukup berat, akhirnya disinilah kami berada. Konoha Theater. Menontonton film LET ME IN. tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena memikirkan nasib ku setelah ini. Aku sudah memutuskan akan bertanya padanya. Dan akhirnya, aku sukses hanya melihat tanpa ada satupun scene yang masuk ke otak. Mubazir sangat.

SKIP TIME

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan beriringan bersama teme, menuju sebuah restoran untuk mengisi perut kami yang kosong. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekarang. Sudah saatnya.

"Teme," aku memanggilnya sembari menghentikan langkahku.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang aku?"

"Memangnya butuh jawaban, ya?

Oke. Aku memang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk jawaban terburuk. Tapi sekarang, rasanya aku mau menangis saja. Aku butuh jawaban Sasuke. Aku mau kau mengatakannya. Agar hatiku tenang. Aku sudah tak dapat menahan tangisku sekarang.

"Begitu, ya. Jadi sebenarnnya, aku ini apamu, Sasuke? ucapku parau karena aku mulai menangis. Aku tak mampu menatapnya. Lebih baik aku segera menjauh darinya. Aku mulai berlari meninggalkannya. Tak ku pedulikan teriakkannya yang menyebutkkan nama ku.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan taman kota rupanya. Ternyata aku berlari cukup jauh. Karena jarak dari tman kota ke Konoha Theater sekitar dua kilometer. Ku putuskan memasuki taman untuk menyegarkan hati dan pikiranku. Saat hamper menuju bangku taman tiba–tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara asing seorana lelaki menegurku.

"Hai, manis."

"Aku laki – laki. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," ucapku kesal.

"Oke. Tapi kenapa kau menangis? Putus cinta, ya?" Oh, bahkan orang lain pun tahu aku sedang putus cinta. Menyedihkan.

"Wajahmu tampak buruk kalau seperti itu. Lebih baik kau tersenyum. Aku jadi sayang padamu," ucapnya berisik. Oh, seandainya itu Sasuke.

"Kulitmu juga halus dan indah. Benar–benar sekarang aku makin sayang padamu," ucapnya sambil mendekatiku. Otak ku benar-benar sudah kosong. Bahkan aku menurutinya pasrah saat dia membawaku menuju bangku taman. Ku rasakan tangan orang itu mulai membelai wajahku perlahan saat kami sudah duduk di bangku taman. Kemudian tangannya turun perlahan mengelus tangan. Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa tubuhku tak mampu bergerak. Sasuke.

Ternyata ini orang mulai ngelunjak. Batinku. Entah kenapa aku pun tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Sasuke. Kenapa aku terus menyebutnya dalam hati, sih. Bahkan dia tak berada di , Tuhan. Tangan si brengsek ini mulai mengelus pahaku. Sasuke, tolong aku. Aku menundukan kepalaku dan berharap ada seseorag yang akan menolongku.

"Berhenti." suara seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Suara itu..

" Jangan menyentuhnya lebih dari itu, kau menunggu temanmu, kan? Pergilah sekarang juga. kedua temanmu tidak akan datang." Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi menunduk. Melihat hero-ku. Benar itu Sasuke. tapi kenapa dia babak belur seperti itu? Dia menatap tajam sekaligus memberi deatglare pada orang brengsek yang ada di sebelahku. Orang brengsek itu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera melarikan diri.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku memandang Sasuke yang tiba – tiba ambruk. Segera aku berlari dan menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. Hatiku miris melihat sekujur tubuh seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi terluka dan memar. Tak luput wajahnya pun juga. Kenapa kau bisa begini, Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh si brengsek itu kan?" tanyanya mengkhawatirkan ku. Sudut mataku panas. Air mata jatuh perlahan membasahi kedua pipiku. Bahkan saat dirinya kepayahan, dia mengkhawatirkan aku. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku baik – baik saja, teme. Kau kenapa bisa seperti ini? Te-teme. Hei bangun," ternyata Sasuke pingsan.

"Maaf, adik. Kau mengenal pemuda ini?" ucap seorang pria berambut merah bata dengan ekspresi yang tampak simpati yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingku yang terduduk sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Dia, kekasih saya," ucapku gemetar karena menahan tangis. Ku lihat wajah tampan orang itu tampak terkejut sekilas. Selanjutnya, wajahnya berubah maklum dan mengerti.

"Tadi kekasihmu berkelahi dengan dua orang pemuda berandalan di depan pintu taman. Saat ku tolong, dia malah memaksa memintaku melapor ke polisi yang sedang berpatroli. Setelah dua pemuda itu tertangkap, dia bergegas berlari masuk ke dalam dua pemuda berandalan itu diinterogasi, diketahui, bahwa mereka sedang menunggu tanda dari temannya yang bersamamu. Mereka bermaksud … menjahatimu. Syukurlah, kekasihmu mengetahui rencana mereke dan berhasil menghalangi. Meski dia harus babak belur. Kalau tidak kau pasti sudah…" Pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambarku saat mendengar akhir kata yang tak terselesaikan diucapkan pemda berambut merah itu. Setelah itu, pemuda itu undur diri karena harus segera pergi menemui temannya – dan sebelumnya dia menawari kami tumpangan, yang aku tolak secara halus.

Aku memandangi Sasuke yang masih pingsan. Terima kasih. Sekarang aku mengerti.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Sasuke sudah bilang dia sayang padmu?" Kiba bertanya dengan antusias saat perjalanan kami sepulang sekolah.

"Tidak. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti. Cinta tidak butuh kata-kata untuk menyampaikannya 'kan?" jawabku senang dan bersemangat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," gumam Kiba.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa?

THE END

HUAH~ akhirnya selesai. Berhubung lapie ku sayang lagi eror ngikutin author ya lagi eror, jadi ngetiknya buru-buru di rumah sepupu. Mana kaa-san nyuruh buru-buru pulang. Jadilah fic ini yg dibuat buru-buru juga.

Alurny terlalu cepat? Bahasa gado-gado? Narasi n POV yg aneh? Yep. Yurie ngaku. Jangan timpukin daku.

Karena Yurie masih newbie, tolong berikan saran dan kritik melalui review, ya.

Deep bow.

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
